


But I'm the Smart Girl

by 21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05, flower_radio



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: As well, Conversion Camp AU, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, One Shot, but not really, loosely based off of 'but i'm a cheerleader', nico and annabeth are the protagonists, nico's uncle is kind of a jerk, please help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05/pseuds/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_radio/pseuds/flower_radio
Summary: Annabeth Chase knows she isn't gay. But that's not stopping her father and stepmother from sending her to a conversion camp. Even so, she finds something there she never expected to find there.Nico Di Angelo is Gay. He had known that for a long time. What Nico didn't know is how people would react, however badly it went. But sometimes you find love in one place, and you can't let it go.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 59
Collections: PJO/HOO Big Bang 2020





	But I'm the Smart Girl

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth Chase was normal. Or at least so she thought. She started off her day at cross country practice, as per usual. The repetition in her life felt nice to her. Run. Chemistry. Latin. History. Math. Hang out with boyfriend/friends. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. It’s like a deeply carved groove in a tree. You can hang on without needing to grasp at the branches.

Annabeth opened her track locker, ready to get her purse so she could leave the school. She was excited to get home because she had planned a date with her boyfriend that night. It was their 3 month anniversary. Annie stopped and looked at the pictures of the runners she had taped up. She felt mixed feelings when she saw them, but she was pretty sure that’s what everyone felt when they looked at people they admired. No time to hesitate. She’s gotta make it on time to make this perfect. After all, she is a perfectionist. She quickly ran to the bus and caught it home.

On the way home she looked out the window. She stared at the track for a minute, looking back on practice. It was a girls only day, and Silena had her hair braided up into a ponytail, which was really cute. Clarisse had on a sleeveless shirt today too. The worst part about it was probably the fact that they had to do another ab bingo. That was the third time this week! It’s pretty awful. But otherwise, it was fun.

Annabeth stepped off the bus stop and started walking home. It was certainly a nice day outside. Maybe about to rain, but it was still sunny, and Annabeth liked it like that. She continued on home.

Unlocking the front door with her keys, Annabeth stepped inside. She was surprised to see her parents, (step) siblings, and Silena, Clarisse, and her boyfriend all sitting in her living room.

“Um, what are you all doing here?” She asked. She turned towards her boyfriend, Luke. “I know it’s our 3 month anniversary and all but I--”

“That’s not what this is about,” he interrupted.

“Oh?” She questioned. “Then what is it about?”   
  


Her father spoke. “Just sit.” Annabeth did as instructed, looking at everyone with a puzzled expression on her face. “Look, Annie. We’ve all talked about this and… We think that you’re gay.”

Annabeth looked even more puzzled. “What? Are you kidding me?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Annabeth,” Her father said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at that.

She scoffed. “I have a boyfriend!” She gestured towards him. “I’m not gay.”

Her step-mother put a hand on her knee. Annabeth jerked back a bit, and her stepmother refrained from trying to touch her again. “Look, sweetie. We all have your best interests at heart. Your father and I decided that we’re going to send you to a conversion camp.”

Mr. Chase spoke up again. “We’ll be able to call you every night and they have family therapy as an added bonus. We’ll be there whenever we can.”

Annabeth felt exasperated. Ah yes, just like they were there for her when she won first place at her last cross country meet, or when she couldn’t sleep because she woke up with nightmares for a week straight. Just like that. “It’s fine,” She said firmly.

Annabeth stormed upstairs and into her room. She shut the door quietly and set her backpack and purse on her bed and took out her laptop. Time to avoid everyone and continue modelling her perfect home, a project she’d been working on for a while.  _ Rrnng. Stupid dad. Stupid step-mother.  _ Come to think of it, it was probably her idea anyways. She was the one who always disliked Annabeth. She probably convinced her dad that she was gay and deserved to be sent straight to conversion therapy.

The door opened and Mr. Chase stepped inside. “Hey, Annabanana.” Annabeth looked up at him and frowned. “You should probably start packing. One of the counselors will come to guide us to the camp tomorrow.”

“Wh-? Why? Why now?” Annabeth asked. She didn’t like this. At all.

“It’s a Friday, and there’s no time like the present! Right?” He smiled a bit and gestured, trying to get Annabeth to smile.

“Well fine, I’ll pack if you really want me to.” Annabeth shut her laptop. “But when I get out, you won’t see any change because I’m Not Gay.”

“Don’t worry, Banana. It’s just preventative.” He smiled and started to close the door. “See you in the morning, get packing.” He shut the door.

“Love you too, Dad.” Annabeth mumbled.

She went into her closet and grabbed her old backpack off the shelf. She quickly shoved her computer in there, along with a hideous bright orange shirt that her father gave her years ago that she still wears because it feels homey. Which doesn’t make much sense, but at least it goes with jeans really well. She shoved in her travel kit that she used when she went on road trips and a couple more outfits and decided to call it a night so she could wallow in her anger while staring out the window in the dark.

As she quickly got changed into a pair of shorts rather than the jeans she’d been wearing all day, she thought about what would have made people think she was gay. There weren’t any obvious signs, at least to her. So what could have given someone- no,  _ eight _ people- that impression?

**NICO**

Nico Di Angelo was determined by nature. So when he decided to come out to his uncle, there really was no stopping him. Bianca tried, she really did. But she knew that Nico had to do this eventually, and she would be there for him, no matter what.

At dinner that night, Nico glanced nervously at Bianca, but she just smiled and nodded. Nico had to face his fear.

  
“So,” he started, his whole face going red, “I, need to, I need to tell you something.” Bianca felt her own face going pale, so could only imagine how terrified Nico was.

  
“I’m gay.” 

  
With this, Mr. Di Angelo jumped out of his chair. “I knew it!” he screamed into Nico's face. “My boy a homosexual, fucking ridiculous!”

  
With that, Mr. Di Angelo left the room, phone in hand, ready to ship Nico off to god knows where. Meanwhile Nico was sobbing into Bianca's lap, and Bianca was trying to remember the last time she had seen him cry. 

Bianca comforted Nico until he fell asleep, at which point she moved him to the couch. Nico had always been her first priority, so it was only after he fell asleep did she realise how tired she was. Bianca was about to leave and get some sleep, ready to face whatever it was they were up aganist tomorrow, when Mr. Di Angelo came back into the room. 

“Wake him up.” He snapped at Bianca, pointing to Nico as he did. Bianca didn’t particularly want to wake him, but knew it would be worse if she didn’t.

Nico immediately grabbed Bianca’s hand, looking for some form of comfort. “Nico Di Angelo, you are an embarrassment to this family, and I will be sending you to a conversion camp. Shake the Homosexuality out of you.”

Nico began to cry again.

With that, Mr Di Angelo disappeared into the shadows again, leaving a sobbing Nico and an exhausted Bianca.

Nico found it surprisingly difficult to pack his things. He didn’t know what he would miss, and he couldn’t pack Bianca. Eventually he settled on lots of (black) clothes, his ipod, headphones, his and Bianca's diary, and a book.

He was more scared than he had ever been before, even more than when he came out to Bianca, because now he was all alone. Sure, there were other kids in a similar position, their parents had sent them away, but Bianca had been taken away from him, and he was at a loss of what to do.

So the days faded into night, as the kids fought against people trying to change who they were. Nico only talked to the boy next to him at night. Leo Valdez.

**  
** **ANNABETH**

Annabeth sighed. For the past 2 hours all she could see was grass, fields, grass fields. You would think that something that looked like a dollhouse on the brochure would be a little closer to home.   
  


She stared out the car window and then turned her head to her phone. Skip, skip, skip. Why was all music right now just not good? She wanted to wallow in her own problems, not listen to people complain about their own. Which is definitely not healthy in any way, but she’s allowed to cope.

She set her eyes on the house in the distance and tried not to focus on the music too much. She dropped her phone in her lap and focused on the house. Maybe if she’s mad enough at it, it’ll explode and she won’t have to go there. The song she stopped on was actually kind of fitting. It was about angry people.

The car slowed as they entered the parking lot in front of that barbie doll house. It already looked like something Annabeth would not enjoy. She was not a girly girl in any way, so this just made her feel even more out of place. Unwelcomed.

Mr. Chase opened the door and motioned for Annabeth to get out of the car. She grabbed her backpack and swiftly put it on her shoulder and then stood. He tapped her shoulder again after she stood there for a few seconds. Oh, right. Earbuds. She unplugged them and quickly rolled them up and put them in her pocket.

“What,” Annabeth stated, more than asked.

“Aren’t you excited?” Her father asked. “It’s the first camp you’ve ever been to.”

“Not in the slightest,” Annabeth deadpanned. She would much rather be at her summer camp than this place.

Just then, a woman in a bright pink dress, almost Mean Girls-esque, walked up to them. “Why hello there, darling. You must be the addition to our program I got a call about last night. It’s only been one day since the camp has started, but I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” Annabeth wasn’t sure if that was an insult or a really horrible reassurance. The way the lady spoke it felt somewhat enchanting, but negated by the fact that it felt extremely patronizing. Darling? Seriously?

“Oh, right. I’m Beryl Grace, but you,” She booped Annabeth on the nose, despite Annabeth being two inches taller than her. Ew. “Can call me Miss Grace.”

Annabeth frowned and exchanged looks with her dad. Mr. Chase shot back with a look to shut it down.

“And you must be?” Miss Grace asked.

“Annabeth Chase.” She was not going to listen to this crud. Seriously.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Miss Chase. Please follow me in here.” Ms. Grace made a ‘come towards me’ motion with her hand and then headed up the stairs to the entrance of the house. Annabeth sighed and looked at her dad one more time before heading in after her.

Inside the house looked just as much like a doll house as the outside. White crown molding and baseboards on blush pink walls. She had to admit, it was nicely designed, but it was still an overwhelming amount of pink. Has this lady ever heard of accent walls? Miss Grace led her into an office, which was the first breath of not entirely pink the house had. It was a small room, but actually kind of cozy. She took note of it before sitting down on a chair in front of the desk Miss Grace had sat down in.

“Jason! Our new arrival is here! Come get her bag and bring in the uniform while you’re at it!”

Annabeth looked out the doorway. A slightly buff blonde guy with a scar on his lip entered the room. He had on a purple t-shirt and was drinking Mountain Dew with a silly straw in his free hand.

“Jason! What did I say about straws?”

Jason looked away for a second and then sighed and set some clothes on the desk to free up his hand. He put the straw on the desk as well and then picked up Annabeth’s backpack. “With the others’ stuff?”

Miss Grace nodded and then turned towards Annabeth. “You’ll have to change into these when you’re done here. You’ll be wearing them until you complete the first step. I’ll have Katie show you around the place, and where you’ll be staying. KATIE!”

A short girl with caramel hair and a dark complexion walked in. “Katie will you please show Annabeth around our lovely camp?”

Katie nodded. “Of course, Miss Grace.”

She waited for Annabeth and herself to get out of Miss Grace’s hearing range and then muttered a curse.

“Ah, so we share an opinion,” Annabeth noted.

“I think that most of us do. That lady doesn’t realize that she peaked in high school.” Katie continued walking through the house, guiding Annabeth towards a room with an entrance that was not rain protected in any way. “Our schedule is basically ‘wake up at 9, breakfast until 10 then chores until noon. After that we have lunch and freetime until 3, which leads into group therapy until 5, and then we eat dinner. Which means you’re almost in time for group therapy.”

As she spoke, she continued leading Annabeth through the house. “And this is our cabin.” She pointed at a poster on the wall right outside of their room. It had a bunch of names on it, including Annabeth’s. “This keeps track of our steps. Everyone’s completed the first step, admitting that they’re gay, except you.”

“But I’m not--”

“Moving on,” Katie interrupted. “We go inside where the rest of us reside.”

Katie and Annabeth walked inside. The room shared the same pinkness as the rest of the house, however the walls were at least white. There were two girls laying on beds. One was reading a book and the other was just sitting there looking bored.

“Oh, hey Katie. New girl.” She brushed her dark brown hair out of her face with her hand, which caused the light from the windows to catch her eye in a certain way which made them glitter with color. “What brings you to this small glimpse of hell? Wait. Lemme guess. You’re gay.”

“No, I--”

“It wasn’t a question. Anyways, I’m Piper.”

Annabeth huffed. How many times was she going to have to introduce herself. “Annabeth.”

“Niice,” Piper commented.

Katie turned Annabeth around, facing her back to Piper. “Ignore her. Now moving on to--”

Piper interrupted Katie. “Liking the view from back here.” Annabeth flushed and turned around to scowl at Piper.

Katie sighed. “Can you not? Let’s go.” Katie grabbed Annabeth’s wrist and led her out of the room. “Here, I’ll take you to the group therapy room so you know where to go once you get changed. Don’t mind Piper though. I’m pretty sure she only says that stuff to cause a reaction.”

Annabeth followed Katie into a small pink room with a semicircle of chairs. “This is the group therapy room. Go ahead and get dressed and then meet back here in…” She looked at a clock on the wall. “Eight minutes.”

Katie left the room, leaving Annabeth to think for a bit. What an interesting day this has been.

**NICO**

Nico had been in the conversion camp for a day. But it felt like forever. Leo was keeping him sane, barely. Everyone, although Nico didn’t recognise most, was sitting in a pink room. It made him feel sick. We were surrounding a girl, Nico was pretty sure her name was Annabeth. She maintained she was straight, although Nico could see right through that act, he had invented it. 

He gave her a warm smile, telling her it would be okay; even if no one in this hell hole could see it. He zoned out for a moment, not caring what Annabeth said, or what the others thought. But letting himself stare into Leo Valdez’s eyes. Losing himself in his dark skin, and hazel eyes.    
It was at this point he started to believe things would be okay.

He had lost Bianca, at least for a few months. She was the only person he had ever had, but now he had Leo and he would do anything in his power to save Leo from a life of hell. Even if it meant giving up his own freedom for a short amount of time.

He didn’t know what had happened, except that people were clapping, and Annabeth was staring into space, like she had seen a ghost. Someone was speaking,   
“Congratulations, Annabeth,” Katie, put a tick under her name. “You just completed step one!”   
Annabeth still looked shocked, as everyone left the room, until it was just Nico and Annabeth.

He leant over, letting his tough exterior soften to something he saved only for Bianca.    
“It’s okay,” he said, loud enough so he could hardly hear himself; but Annabeth seemed to get the point. He was here for her, so she took him into a warm hug, and he let it happen. His small figure completely surrounded. 

The light blue sky was fading into dark; it was dinner time. 

  
Nico’s least favourite time of the day. It made him shiver, thinking about all those people. For a small introverted kid, it was one of the hardest things about this whole experience. Just thinking about it made him feel sick.    
  


Leo must have seen his face. Before he knew it, Nico was being hugged, for the second time in a day, except Leo was telling Nico it would be okay, not the other way around.    
Nico, grabbed Leo’s hand tight, never wanting to let go, and Leo led him into the hellzone.    
  
Nico sat at the table on the edge; with Leo, Annabeth, and a girl named Piper, who wasn’t sitting at the table, but on a rock nearby. 

  
“So,” Piper yelled, “New kid, what brought you here, to hell.”

  
Annabeth looked to the ground, then to Nico, who smiled at her. 

  
“We already went over this, I’m a homosexual, obviously. But I’m intrigued to find how you got here, Piper.” 

She didn’t bat an eyelid, “Folks caught me fucking my friend, Julie.”

  
Everyone looked away, suddenly embarrassed by the honesty Piper had shown to people she didn’t even know.

  
Nico couldn't imagine being like that, never. Maybe he would have to get used to it, being overly confident in everything. Maybe it was the only way he could get by in life, but he didn’t want to change. Not for anyone.

Leo’s smile lulled him out of a dreamy state.    
  


“Nico, what’s wrong?”

He was quick to reply, “Nothing, I’m just tired, that’s all.” Nico knew that was far from the truth, and wouldn’t be surprised if Leo knew it to. But for now, it was the easy answer, and Nico couldn’t deal with any more questions floating through his brain. Most of which began with, what if?

What if he hadn’t told anyone? What if it was just his and Bianca’s secret? What if he had succeeded in taking his own life?

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth combed out her hair. It had been a couple weeks since she was put in this godforsaken conversion camp, but at least she had friends. Katie was really nice, and Piper...

Annabeth couldn’t decide on a word to describe her relationship with Piper. On one hand, she would like to strangle Piper everytime she spoke. On the other hand, she felt strange around Piper. It made her nervous in a way she couldn’t figure out, so she retorted with meanness. How do you put that into a word?

Thalia walked into the bathroom, breaking Annabeth’s thought process. Annabeth put the comb in her pocket and left the bathroom to go get breakfast, continuing to let her mind wander.

Another thing she couldn’t decide on about Piper was whether they were friends or not. She definitely didn’t like Piper’s remarks at first, but as time had moved it became at least a little endearing. And like most things, they got funnier with age. But does Piper even consider her a friend?

Annabeth stared intently at her french toast. She didn’t even realize she had been on autopilot for that long.

“You seem really perplexed at your french toast,” Piper remarked. “What are you thinking about?”

You  “Nothing..” Annabeth responded. She took a bite of her french toast.

“That’s gotta be some real complicated nothing, then.” Piper leaned over and bumped Annabeth’s shoulder before uprighting herself.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you would know all about it.”

Piper gasped with mock offense. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Annabeth snickered and took another bite of her french toast. Piper and Annabeth continued to talk (although really it was more bickering than anything).

The day continued on, slowly, but not as bad as it had been at first. She just had to make it to the end of the day and then she could relax by drawing backgrounds. To the end of the day.

At night she laid in her bed. She was technically supposed to be asleep but she wasn’t tired so she was staying up until she got tired. A horrible system, she realizes, but who needs a sleep schedule when you’re forced to wake up at the same time everyday regardless. 

She continued sketching out a storefront before deciding she was tired and that she was going to go to the bathroom before going to sleep. She slipped out from under her covers and stood up to stretch for a moment.

She squinted a bit, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness so she didn’t accidentally kick someone’s bed and wake everyone up. Then she headed out of the room. Half of the building was outside so it wasn’t very hard to see once she got out of the room. It was actually a really nice night outside. 

And so, she continued heading to the bathroom. Kinda sucked that it was halfway across the building, but she could deal.

**NICO**

It had been a long couple of days. And everyone needed to unwind, to relax. The problem was, it was very difficult to feel safe in a conversion camp. Leo Valdez seemed to agree, and although Nico and Leo had different opinions on a lot of things. They both agreed on a way to have fun.   
  


That’s when things went downhill, fast. First, they heard Annabeth’s high voice, and felt her eyes staring into their backs. Nico rolled off Leo, looking at him and then at Annabeth; both of them begging her not to tell anyone.    
  


Unfortunately, Annabeth was a stubborn prick. She turned her head, and called into the air, “Ms GRAAAACEEEE!” Everyone in the room was looking up, sleep in their eyes. They were confused and disoriented, but they knew enough to know that Annabeth had ratted Nico and Leo out. And they hated her for that. She of all people should know, that people here should stick together, not change who they were. And Annabeth had gone back on the silent promise they made to each other, don’t rat me out, I won’t rat you out. Nico was terrified, what would happen to him, he didn’t know. But he was going to have to work it out, some.

“Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez, I am very disappointed in you. Who initiated this?”

  
Silence. 

  
Annabeth spoke, “It was Nico.” 

  
Silence.

  
“Nico, pack your bags, tomorrow you will be going home. You’ve caused me enough trouble already. Leo come with me, you can stay in the-, well come with me.”

Nico packed slowly and quietly, tears streaming down his face. All he wanted to do was curl up into Bianca’s arms, her to tell him it would be okay. He was getting less and less sure. These thoughts lead Nico earlier and earlier into the morning. As Nico’s nightstand got emptier and emptier, and his suitcase heavier and heavier.    
  
He grabbed the case, pulled the handle out. And started walking into the moonlight. A map from the reception is his only way to get home. Back to Bianca. He silently promised himself that when he did get back, Nico would save as many people from this hellhole he could. Especially Leo.

**ANNABETH**

People hated Annabeth at this point, that was the simple, sometimes hard to handle, truth. Even Katie wouldn’t talk to her. She had broken the code, the unspoken but surely there code. Everyone loved Nico and Leo, they stuck to themselves, sure, but they weren’t ‘mean dumbasses’, which was something that people had taken to calling Annabeth. That’s when Piper came to save the day.

It was a normal day, and in the few moments of free time Annabeth was granted, she was on her bed. Piper walked through the door. And she looked angry.

  
Annabeth looked up, concerned, because she really did care what Piper thought. She couldn’t ever admit it, but she could feel the weight of Piper’s gaze on her shoulders. She locked eyes with Piper and for a moment she saw Piper’s eyes flicker as she crossed the room. Oh boy.

“Look,” she started, her arms crossed in a casual way. “What you did was wrong, but I really don’t think people should keep such a cold shoulder against you. And you definitely aren’t as stupid as you are when you’re panicking.” She stopped, and for a moment Annabeth thought she was finished. “That doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

Annabeth smiled into Pipers eyes, something she had made a habit of, but only when Piper wasn’t looking. Now she didn’t care, because Piper was here. Piper had forgiven her, kind of.

Annabeth gave Piper one of her trademark smiles, “Come here,” she said, patting her hand down on the bed next to her. 

  
Piper hesitated, but did as Annabeth wished. Annabeth looked down, and then back at Piper. “For the record: I’m sorry.” She stared into Piper’s eyes for a moment. And then it felt as if time had stopped. Piper lingered, her face only inches away from Annabeth’s. And that’s when Annabeth leaned in and kissed Piper; who stopped for a moment, just letting it happen, before she kissed Annabeth back.   
  


And in that moment Annabeth realized something. She knew exactly how Leo and Nico felt. She didn’t care if people saw, because this was worth it. Piper’s lips felt like they were meant for her. Piper and Annabeth stayed that way for a while, and they both realised, maybe a couple more months stuck with each other wouldn’t be so bad.

And Annabeth had made up her mind. She wasn’t going to fight her homosexuality. She was going to fight the system that oppressed her for it.

**NICO**

So Nico was on the run. Or so he thought, it was hard to tell. He had been kicked out of the camp, but it’s not like he had anywhere else to go. He couldn’t go back to his house without his uncle finding out, if he didn’t know already. So he went where he was safe, to the place Bianca said to go if he was afraid. And maybe she would be there too.

It took him hours, he wasn’t really sure where he was. It’s not like he had a phone or anything. His uncle wouldn’t trust him with anything like that regardless. So he just kept walking. He would be in Bianca’s arms soon. It was the only thing keeping him going.

He couldn’t be sure how long it too, but Nico made his way to the spot. Nico and Bianca’s spot. He was there for days, living off the $10 he had stolen, sleeping on benches outside. Bianca would come soon, she had to. She promised she would be there if anything bad happened. The hope was all that held Nico together for those few days.

That’s when it happened. Bianca Di Angelo walked into the mall, and to the fountain. Nico ran into her arms and stayed there for a long, long time. He missed his sister. Nico told her everything, like he always had. So they hatched a plan. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo were planning a heist.

  
Like ninjas, they snuck through the streets of unsuspecting civilians, back to the place of Nico’s nightmares. Into the night they ran, turning left, turning right, moving on.

The sickeningly sweet exterior of the hell factory soon became visible upon the horizon.    
Bianca, having never seen it before, was shocked. She had expected something terrible, oh how was she wrong. But Nico had to look away for a moment, it was all too terrible for him.   
  


But there was Leo, standing with his foot up against the wall, absentmindedly chatting with people, Annabeth sitting a bit away, but you could see the gears turning in her mind. Nico disliked her, but at least she gave him the opportunity to run away. Leo turned his head to see Nico and it took all of Nico’s self control not to run over to and kiss him, right then, right there.

Nico and Bianca hatched a plan. A highly complicated, indescribable, crazy, and dangerous plan. But it was all they had. He was going to get Leo back.

That night, Nico and Bianca snuck into the building, Nico could imagine the mission impossible music playing in the background. He found Miss Grace snoring in her office next to a bottle of margarita mix. Best to leave that alone. He silently shut the doors to the office and continued guiding Bianca through the house.

Then they heard the sound of the bathroom door open. Annabeth. Shoot. She looked around, and for a second he thought she saw him, but she just continued walking back to her room. If that was her idea of redemption, it was subpar at best.

Finally he was able to make it around to the side of the house where the boys cabin was and slowly opened the door. He pushed it down, as it had the tendency to scrape against the top of the doorway, and then tiptoed into the room.

Leo was awake, Nico could tell he hadn’t slept in a bit. He started whisper-shouting at Nico. “What are you doing here?”

“I came back to get you,” Nico whisper-shouted back.

“Really?”

“Yeah! We have to get out soon! Grace isn’t in her room, she could wake up at any moment!”

Leo nodded. He got out of bed and pulled an olive green army jacket out of the nightstand and put it on. “I’m ready.”

The three silently filed out of the house and into the cool night air. Nico had done it. They started walking back to the mall together. Bianca walked ahead, to ‘give them some privacy’ as Bianca had so eloquently put it. Nico was reaching the end of his patience, so he took Leo’s hand and kissed him, and the boys stood there in the moonlight for as long as they could, and Nico couldn’t remember ever being this happy.

  
Hopefully he could be this happy for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaha thank you for reading all the way through!!!


End file.
